


Double Features

by aurora_ff



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_ff/pseuds/aurora_ff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt meme for 2015 #buckynat week:<br/>[#buckynat week prompt! movie marathon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Features

Another night and another third-rate motel for Natasha Romanoff and the man that was still a ghost to all but a select few. Let HYDRA think he died at the Triskelion; he and she hit the squids’ remaining cells hard and fast and with a brutal efficiency that left none to even whisper that the Winter Soldier was still active. Only now he set his own missions, and the Black Widow could not help but join him.

James did not sleep as much as her. He didn’t need it, with super-soldier serums, and often didn’t _want_ it, with the nightmares.

Seventy years of being thrust into the cryotube just as soon as the Winter Soldier completed his mission assignment gave him next-to-no opportunity and time to appreciate all that had happened in history and culture. The Soldier concentrated on advances in munitions and the technologies of covert operations. James, memories leaking back to him day by day, was much more than a soldier and assassin.

"Steve loved going to the movies when he could afford it," her dark-haired lover said as he flipped through the meager channels of the motel’s cable as Natasha toweled her hair. "Double matinees especially. A bargain."

He casually tossed the remote aside as he settled on something old and Technicolored: Lawrence Olivier as Henry V. Her partner furrowed his brow. “This…this I saw in London. Before the theater had been bombed out…” James’ lips pinched briefly, and he nodded to himself. “It was me, Steve and Peggy. God knows why they insisted on my company. I was a third wheel...made some excuse at the end of the second act about Stark inviting me to a club and getting out of the SSR lab for a change.”

Natasha slid onto the edge of the bed, her weight sinking down on the cheep mattress. “Go out dancing, did you?”

"Yeah," he responded. A scoff, a bow of his head. "It was the only thing…I felt so horrible for not being one-hundred percent happy that so much had changed for him. His best fuckin’ friend supposedly in the whole world. I guess I never was a good man. Not like him.”

"But you kept that to yourself, didn’t you?" she asked, resting a hand on his thigh. "Never told him or anyone?"

He met her eyes.”How could I? Jealous of the only soul in the world that actually deserved to be dealt a better hand in life. Finally people were paying attention and listening to him.”

Natasha smiled gently. “But you told me just now?”

James reached his hand to lace his fingers in her damp hair. “You’ve always known my sins. Some of them we even did together. I figure another isn’t going to have you running for the hills.”

Before she could answer, the volume of the TV spiked and a voice-over announced that the next Lawrence Olivier flick coming up was the 1976 ‘Marathon Man.’

"Sugar," she cooed, imitating his sometimes-antiquated speech, "I’m going for the distance."

Preternaturally fast, he tugged her down on the worn rented duvet, an unapologetic kiss laying siege to her mouth. She countered with a fist of his hair at the base of his neck. He pulled her weight on top of him fully as she spread a retaliating barrage of her lips over his cheek and jaw.

One hand was then grasping for something not her, and Natasha was relieved when expertly and blindly he turned their electronic companion off, his fingers then working at the waistline of her pajamas. 

Knowing James, Natasha was in for way more than a double feature.


End file.
